Never let me go
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: With the zombie apocalypse active, Lovino finds himself questioning if the world has a chance.


_I just really want to write zombies and this idea popped up into my mind last night, so, let's go!_

_Warning: This is has gore, violence, and character death! _

* * *

**_Never let me go_**

* * *

"Antonio?"

He got a hum in reply, but was able to see the man's face had turned to him, causing the fire's light to flicker to the side of his face.

"Is there a chance? A hope for humanity, for the world?" he asked, staring intently at the tents roof while he heard Antonio sigh and shift.

Antonio's lips quirked, "Lovino, the question is, do you think there is?" he asked softly, tossing another bundle of sticks into the fire, watching as it greedily swallowed them.

Lovino remained quiet, allowing his eyes to shut as he listened to the breaths of his friends, the soft hums from Antonio, and the crunching and flickering of the fire.

"I'm not sure." he whispered as he heard a small, breathy chuckle.

He smiled faintly, "Well, it's your choice on whether earth has a chance. You can think there may be a cure somewhere out there, waiting to be found and restore all of this hell, or you can think there is no cure. That the humanity that's left is doomed to suffer and never be heard of again." he said quietly, hearing one of the three with the blankets shift and sigh.

Lovino gave a snort, "Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" he said, cracking a smile as he felt Antonio beginning watch him again. He rolled over and pulled the blanket over his shoulder, taking a deep breath to be filled with the man's scent. Letting on another smile, he nuzzled closer and let his eyes close again.

The night passed slowly and by the time the stars were beginning to hide back against their mother, Antonio had woken up Daan and went over to Lovino while he got situated. He smiled and slipped under the blankets beside him, sighing in delight as he finally gained some rest.

When the sun had finally peeked out, Daan woke everyone up and they began packing up their supplies. When finished, they began north, where they had seen something large the day before. Even if they were in the situation they were in, it didn't stop them from having a bit of fun.

Femke would tell small jokes to lighten the mood that made everyone in the group smile, or even give a small snicker.

By the time they had gotten to the large, abandoned building, the sun had already rose and began to pour heat out against the four survivors. Daan agreed to help Lovino keep the border safe as Antonio and Femke checked the inside of the small house, until a loud shot stopped them.

Antonio and Femke quickly rushed to gaze over the platform, spotting Daan shooting wildly as Lovino had one hand with a gun, and one hand with a knife.

The dead looked hideous and reeked of dead flesh, even letting ribs or bones poke out from under their grey skin. The one Lovino had just tripped and shoved the knife in the back of its head had its lower jaw gone, letting the long, pink tongue dangle out with saliva dripping, until it crashed to the ground.

"Cut the deck!" Lovino shouted, getting a shocked and confused look from Daan, until he understood and repeated it until Antonio and his sister began scrambling to cut the ropes connecting the deck to the platform.

Daan quickly made it up the deck to help and cut the ropes while Lovino stayed on the platform, keep the walkers from continuing to crawl up onto the slanted surface. When they managed to cut one, it rocked and dropped the opposite side Lovino was on, causing many of the dead to slip off and slid off.

"Jump!"

Being a second early, the Italian had managed to catch the edge of the deck before the other end of the platform crashed below him. He gave a shaky sigh of relief and pushed himself up, until a heavy pressure on his leg dragged him down, causing him to shriek and crawl at the wood until Antonio had caught his hand with Femke rushing to his side.

A flaming pain blossomed into his leg and he let out a pained whimper as he looked down, expecting to see a large piece of wood impaled through his calf, but instead, it was a large walker that had managed to snatch his foot and crawl until he was about to his knee, sinking its crooked and gaped teeth into his flesh and through the jeans. He quickly looked away, squeezing his eyes tightly together as if anyway it would erase the image.

He glanced up at Antonio and Femke and could they were having trouble pulling him up with the extra weight of the body hanging on him, however, Femke noticed him loosening his grip on her and Antonio's hand.

She glared at his harshly, tears already clouding her olive eyes, "Don't you dare let go, Lovino. Were not going to let you fall!" she hissed, tightening her grip until it almost hurt more than the dead's teeth.

Lovino just shook his head and looked down, exhaling a shaky breath until he looked at Antonio, who looked so desperate to get him up and just hold him and tell him everything was okay and that he would be fine.

The young man let on a weak smile, "Let - Let me go." he whispered so softly, it was barely heard over the groaning and moaning below him to the two of them, however it felt a shout to them.

Antonio looked at him desperately, "Stop it, Lovino. Were not letting you fall!" he growled, pulling Lovino just so his waist was above the deck line.

"I'm bit! Let me go!" he said louder, tears of his own clouding into his hazel eyes as he glared into the familiar emerald ones. He watched as Daan, Femke and Antonio slowly looked under Lovino as he let out a resentful yelp as he felt the teeth beginning to pull and rip his skin away.

Antonio's green eyes flickered to Lovino's hazel ones when he let out the yelp and chewed his lip, the weight dragging him down as Femke slowly removed her grip and began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry.. I love you so much." he said quietly, his eyes misty as he saw the injured man give a crooked, pained smile.

Lovino just nodded, not being able to speak through the pain of getting his flesh ripped away, as he slowly loosened his grip on Antonio to where if he let go, there would be no way Antonio could snatch him up again. He gave a sorrowful grin up at the two and finally let go, sending him falling in the crowd of dead, where they quickly located his body and began devouring him, ripping his skin and flesh away, revealing muscles and tissue as his innocent blood began to pool around him and stain the walker's face.

Day's passed from Lovino's death, none of them made small jokes, none of them had cracked a smile or had barely enough sleep from watching the traumatizing scene.

Antonio watched the fire flicker and waver as he thought what it was like to burn, however, tears misted his eyes when he knew it wouldn't be as worse as the pain his Lovino had gone through. He wiped them quickly away and went to wake Femke up for her watch turn.

He dreamed of Lovino and him that night, smiling and laughing together, small kisses sneaked onto Lovino's lips, cheeks or forehead as he blushed.

However, Fate being the cruel woman she was, cut Antonio's thread with the same scissors as she did to Lovino. She took both of their sliced ribbons and tied them together, so they would never let each other go, in death or life.

* * *

_well that was long, anyway, this was just a warmup story! _


End file.
